Stark's Story Part 2
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: The Summer Games. Must have read Part 1 to understand what's going on!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we're in California!" exclaimed Starr as we got out of the plane.

"Haven't you been out of Chicago?" asked Will. She shook her head and looked around. We were in Laguna Hills, California and it was hot! At least we were by the beach.

I asked her, "So how do you feel about checking out the scenery?"

Before she could answer, Will said, "First we have to check in with the hotel." There was a limo waiting for us. As we drove, a blur of neon lights and signs went past us. I guess even a small city like this never sleeps.

We turned into a Holiday Inn and we stopped by the door. Of course, a bunch of vampyre paparazzi were there. I turned to Starr as Will cursed under his breath. This was the worst part of being in the Summer Games. "Keep your head down and stay close to me." She nodded and grabbed my hand tightly. We walked as quickly as we could to the door and got bombarded with a sea of questions and flashing cameras. Some of the questions were mostly directed towards me. "James Stark! Is it true William Chidsey is your mentor?", "James, is that your girlfriend?", "What's your strategy, Mr. Stark?", and "How do you feel about being the hottest fledgling in Chicago?" Okay, so I made the last one up, but still. It was amazing we even got through.

I collapsed on my bed in a huff. Starr giggled, looking out the window. "They don't quit, do they?"

"Nope. Damn paparazzi is going to make it impossible to go anywhere," I said as I sat up.

She put her hands on her hips. "Nuh uh. You are _not _backing out of taking me to see the sights. I've never been out of Chicago so you are sure as hell gonna come up with some way for us to go without the paparazzi."

I smirked. "You just love making my life difficult, don't you?"

"Just a little. I'm going to go to my room and get all situated. You better come up with something." She left.

Yeah, she definitely loved making my life difficult.

Then again, what girl doesn't? I mean I don't even know this Zoey, but I'm in love with her. Talk about making life difficult. Now, how are we going to sneak out of here?

**Sorry it's so short but hey, at least I updated with something. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know it's been a loooooong time since I've updated but I am glad to tell you that I will be focusing on this story and my story "Best Friends Til Love Came Along" so I will be updating more often. :) Enjoy!**

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that worked!" said Starr. "I mean, that almost never works!" We had just snuck out the back door where a Honda was parked, so we could blend in. I was driving and Star was gushing about how easy that was. "So, where are we going?" she asked, finally calmer.

"Well, considering there's not a lot of stuff besides malls and stuff, what would you say about the beach?"

"The BEACH? OH MY GODDESS!" she squealed and I think I went deaf in that ear. Then, quieter, she said, "Wait, we don't have swimsuits."

"Well then, I guess we should hit the mall first," I said, making a U-turn unexpectedly and making a few people honk at me and flip me off. I started driving like a maniac just for kicks.

When we pulled up to the mall, Starr was shaking and acting like she just saw a ghost, or her parents having sex. Ew! Yeah, that's how her face looked. Somewhere between scared out of her mind and horrified. "What. The hell. Is _wrong_ with you?" she asked as we went inside and up an escalator.

I shrugged. "I felt like freaking you out," I said, smirking.

"You are officially crazy and I have no idea why I'm hanging out with you." She shook her head and went in the nearest swimwear store.

I suggested, "Because it's a hell of a lot better than being at the House of Night with Kyle?"

She glared at me. "Touché." She grabbed some swimsuits and went into the changing room. I picked out a pair of swim trunks and paid for them while she was in the changing room. When I was done, I sat down in the chairs by the rooms and waited.

Ten minutes of playing angry birds on my phone later, I asked her, "Are you done yet?"

"I can't decide," she called back.

I groaned. "Just pick one!"

"Do not yell at me James Stark! I will kick your ass." She came out with one over her arm. "There, happy?" She waved it in front of my face and rolled her eyes as she went to pay for it.

I leaned on the counter. I said, "I would've been happier if I could've helped you pick it out."

She punched my shoulder playfully and smirked. "Sorry Mr. Stark, but I don't need a man's help shopping for sensible clothes." She thanked the lady and we left.

*At the Beach*

We went to Starbucks first so we could change in their bathrooms and put our normal clothes on over the suits. At the beach, I started to take off my shirt when I noticed Starr was standing there, looking nervous and uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" I asked, letting go of my shirt.

"I change my mind about going to the beach now. Why don't we go window shopping." She started to leave, but I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back. She sighed. "I'm just uncomfortable in this swimsuit, okay? Everyone's so tan and gorgeous and I'm not."

I took her hands and made her look at me. "You are gorgeous. As for the tan, well, you're just going to have to get over yourself," I joked. She smiled slightly. "It'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say Mr. Buffness." She poked my abs.

"How many Mr. names am I going to get today?" I asked as she shimmed out of her jeans.

She thought about it. "Hmmm...not sure. I'll let you know at the end of the day." I took off my shirt as she did and had t stop myself from drooling. Oh yeah, I really like that swimsuit especially on her. It was a little more Goth than I liked, but it looked really good on her. It was a black bikini with vampire teeth on the top and a drop of blood on her left hip. She noticed me staring and smirked. "Like what you see?" she flirted.

I shook my head and smirked back. "Maaaaybe. Race you to the water. Winner drives home!" I took off.

"Oh hell no! You are not driving again!" She took off after me just as fast.

**short, I know but at least I gave you something!**


	3. Chapter 3

Starr ended up winning and was currently driving us home. "Let's get to the 24 hour fitness. Will's probably there," I said.

"Won't he kick your ass for not training all day?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Probably. I don't think I really need to practice."

She snorted. "Wow, conceited much? Seriously Stark, you're going against Will!" I just shrugged again. She shook her head and stared out the front window.

*A Drive Later*

"Hey Will," we said as we walked in.

Will was using the punching bags. He looked up and said, "Hello. Nice to see you today finally."

"We need to check into the games tomorrow first thing, Stark."

I groaned. "What? No sleeping in?"

"Yeah. That's the idea. Oh and we have an interview right before the games." I groaned again. Will shrugged. "Hey, not my fault you wanted to go against me."

"Yahuh! You know I can't help but accept a challenge."

"Now that's not my fault is it?"

*Interview Time*

Will and I were sitting in the comfy chairs with the host, Shannon Brown. Starr was watching from backstage dressed in a black tank top under a jean jacket with dark jeans and medium sized black with mini skulls heels. Her eyes make up was dark, hair slightly curled, and bright ruby red lips. Huge contrast to the woman sitting across from us. "So, Stark, I hear Mr. Chidsey is your mentor," said Shannon.

"Yep," we both said.

"And this competition doesn't strain that relationship at all?"

"Nope," we both said.

I said, "Will and I are like family and no matter who wins, we'll always be family."

She smiled. "That is truly heartwarming. Now, Mr. Chidsey-" and the interview went on.

I was shocked when Shannon asked me, "I know a bunch of your fans are wondering the same thing, Stark. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I have friends that are girls," I said, laughing nervously.

"The reason for the question is because we've seen you with a young lady a lot." She pointed to the giant screen which showed a picture of us at the beach. Starr had gotten me wet so I was hugging her in an attempt to get her wet too.

"That's not-" I started to say but the bitch interrupted me.

"Why don't we get the woman's side of the story since men don't like talking about things like this." The women in the audience agreed. "Please welcome Starr Gazer."

Starr came out looking dazed. She shot a look at me, clearly freaking out. "Uh, hi?" she said.

"You are quite the lovely young woman," said Shannon.

"Th-thank you," stuttered Starr.

"So how is it like being James Stark's girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend. We're just really close friends." Shannon obviously didn't believe it even though she was nodding. Starr said, "It's true!"

"Sure honey. You hear this girls? James Stark loves gothic girls now." Some girls in the audience groaned.

**How will these two get out of this one? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"We aren't going out!" yelled Starr.

"Honey, take a chill pill and go back off stage. Now, Stark, I want to ask about your strategy for the Summer Games," said the blonde bitch.

Starr said, "Oh no. You are so not going on with this 'interview' when you just lied about this. We're not going out, we're just friends," said Starr.

"You had your chance to talk now get off the stage," she said, making motions for Starr to shoo.

Starr clenched her fists and said, "That's IT!" before lunging at the lady and punching her in the nose.

Will and I stood up and watched them fight for a minute. Damn, Starr was kicking the other chick's ass. Then we both grabbed Starr away from her and ran out the door before security could get us. As we drove away, Will said, "What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't stand when people do that. They twist everything you say just to spread some gossip to the public," she said.

"Do you realize you could've just ruined everyone's rep by that little stunt?"

"I-"

I interrupted. "Guys! What's done is done and there's no sense in arguing about it." Will looked out the window, grumbling. I shook my head and asked Starr, "You okay?"

"Bitch scratched me a few times but I got her good." She smiled.

I nodded and looked out the window also. I felt any attraction that I had toward Starr disappear. It was just...she was so wild and stuff sometimes. Call me picky but it was a little too wild. Onto more important matters, the Games. I couldn't wait to beat Will! It would be so awesome to be the best archer in the world. I could go touring and stuff and maybe find that Zoey. The vehicle stopped outside of the competitors area of the arena. We got out and pushed passed the paparazzi to the inside of our area. Will went off to check us in and I showed Starr where she could watch. It was in a little box with a perfect view of the games. "This is going to be so awesome!" she said, excitedly. "When do you guys go on?"

"Last. You until then, we can sit here and enjoy the rest of the games with you."

She looked at her feet. "I don't think Will likes me very much right now," she said quietly.

"He's just stressed. Don't worry. As soon as this is done with, he'll be back to his normal self." I put an arm around her shoulders in a friendly gesture. She smiled at me.

When Will came back, we sat down and watched as the games went on. There were some pretty good people there and a lot of people just getting creamed! It was awesome! Then the announcer called for Will and I to go set up. When I was going passed Starr, she stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "For luck," she said, sitting back down and smirking. I went to our area in a daze.


	5. Chapter 5

We went up at the same time. A piece of white tape divided our sections. We picked up our bow and arrows and notched the first one. As we waited for the starting signal, I was just imagining what it would be like if, and when, I beat Will. Glory, admiration, girls. Oh yeah. The starting signal sounded and I shot, still thinking of beating Will. I didn't notice until the last second that it wasn't heading for the target, it was heading for Will.

I remained frozen as it pierced him through the heart and he fell to the ground. His blood was all over the ground, staining the white tape line that divided us. Paramedics and the officials ran over. One officer said it must've been someone hiding behind the audience. But I knew it wasn't true. I backed away slowly before sprinting out of the game area. All that was on my mind was _I killed my best friend and my mentor._

I should've listened when he said Nyx had granted me with a gift. Gift. Ha. More like curse. Why? Why Will? Because I was stupid and shallow and cocky, I didn't care about the fact I had even made it this far. I wanted to beat Will and even that wasn't enough. I was so stupid!

It started raining, but I didn't care. I ran straight to the beach and collapsed in the sand. People squealed from the rain and started leaving, but I didn't care. I was on my knees, looking out in the ocean, my body still in shock. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt tears stinging at my eyes and was going to cry when I heard a woman's voice say in my head, _Do not worry, James Stark. William is safe with me._

It had to be Nyx. I said, "I don't know how I'm going live without him. He was my best friend."

_Is. He still is your best friend. Death does not sever those bonds. And do not worry, for you are not alone. Another also feels grief and pain as you do. _Something that could only be described as a vision flashed before my eyes. Zoey Redbird. They were in some dim room lit by candles. People were all around dressed in fine clothes. Zoey was on the floor, holding the girl known as Stevie Rae. There was blood all around and Stevie Rae was coughing up more. She was dying. Zoey was crying while clutching her close, saying she wouldn't leave her. The gay guy handed her a lit green candle. Zoey called earth to her and Stevie Rae seemed to look calm and almost content. With a flash, I saw them in an infirmary. The candle was still lit and Zoey was still holding Stevie Rae. She was so pale and I saw her take one final breath before she died. The vision went away and I was back in the raining beach.

Nyx said, _Stevie Rae is Zoey's best friend too, but she will get through it slowly. Not because she had to, or she didn't care about Stevie Rae the way you care about Will. But because she will celebrate her life and the time they had together._

"But it's not the same. Stevie Rae died because she rejected the Change. Will was murdered!"

I could tell she was about to say more but was interrupted by a familiar voice saying, "James!" Then I was attacked by small arms. Starr. "James, I'm so sorry!" she cried into my back. I didn't say a word. I just moved her so her face was buried in my chest and comforted her as she cried and I tried not to.

**Okay, short, yes. I'm making a third and final part of this series. It's going to be when they get home. That one should be a little longer considering it's going to have a lot of Stark figuring out his "gift" and such. So, be on the look out.**


End file.
